


Love you, Sungshine

by gayrosevampire



Series: The Our Little Sunshine Universe [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, Panic Attacks, Series, all that little stuff, lot of cuddles, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrosevampire/pseuds/gayrosevampire
Summary: A series of oneshots related to my other story "Our Little Sunshine" about little!jisung (non sexual ageplay, age regression)chapters are not always chronological





	Love you, Sungshine

The band are a bit slow to learn that it’s not always obvious when Jisung is going to regress.

This is because Jisung usually has his tells, whether losing some motor control, so he drops things more often, or his more obvious one – “the thumb thing” – as everyone calls it. Where Jisung will fold his hand into a fist, but leave his thumb sticking out, and gently run the pad of it back and forth across the waterline of his bottom lip. He does this a lot, and since he doesn’t really regress that often, the band became reliant on those two tells, especially the thumb thing.

However, it was around 4 months after Jisung told them that he was a little where the band realised that they had gotten lazy or too compliant with their diagnoses of when Jisung was near littlespace.

Everyone is stressed. Stray Kids are doing well enough that the manager and staff mostly leave them alone, but with a comeback on the horizon, the entire band is feeling the brunt of the expectation for them to do well. Chan’s been sleeping even less than usual, and overworking himself for hours alone in his studio, Woojin, Seungmin, Jeongin, Minho and Changbin have had some trouble sleeping as well and generally have shorter tempers than normal, and Hyunjin, Felix and Jisung have just been tired in general, and trying to work hard.

Like their routine has been since Jisung admitted his was a little, he’s set to regress a couple of days before promotions start, which is probably why everyone forgot (combined with the stress), that although it is routine, Jisung didn’t control when he regressed. He might be able to if he regressed for fun or just as a more casual way to de-stress, but he didn’t, Jisung regressed because of trauma, because he was abused when he was a child and his brain physically reverted to the state before he was first hit by his stepfather. This was something the band forgot sometimes, especially when they were working as hard as they were…

“Hey Jisung? What have you got so far?” Felix asks.

They’re in the studio, Chan’s in his own with Minho and Hyunjin, and the rest of them are sat around working on some last-minute lyrics. Jisung’s always been kind of the powerhouse when it came to lyrics, the ace up the band’s sleeve, he had such a way with words and being able to craft them into beautiful songs (with a little tweaking of course), that the band usually just leave him to his own devices. And as bad as it is, they had kind of been relying on him a little heavier for this comeback, with Jisung insisting that he didn’t mind.

Jisung looks up from his notebook, sluggish, and blinks his eyes at Felix while his brain figures out what the other just said. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him, but he’s been feeling… _weird, _all day. He’s not sick, since he knows how he gets when he’s sick, so he didn’t say anything to the band about it, but he does feel off. His limbs are heavy and feel _wrong_, like he’s constantly struggling to move them how he wants to, it had even taken him an embarrassingly long amount of time to remember how to hold a pen when he sat down. His jaw feels restless, and talking and moving it helps a little, but talking just seems like a monumental amount of effort he can’t bring himself to do. Bits of words and phrases float around in his mind, but it’s really hard to grab them and string them together into something that makes sense coming out of his mouth. And just his brain in general feels like it’s just… not working. He can’t hold onto a thought for more than a minute before he’s forgetting it, or getting distracted by something, and all he wants to do is curl up on the floor and sleep.

He tells himself it’s just because he’s tired. Believes it too.

“Jisung” Felix says again, and Jisung realises he’s just been staring in Felix’s general direction.

“Oh” he says, mouth moving a little oddly around the words, “yeah?”

Felix gives him a bit of a concerned look, but gestures to his notebook with his pen. “How much have you done? Just because it’s getting late now and Hyunjin just messaged the group chat saying we should start thinking about heading home in a couple hours.”

Jisung manages to hear about half of those words, the other half immediately exiting his brain as soon as they reach his ears, but he can tell what Felix wants.

Slowly he brings his head down to look at his notebook, barely remembering it was there despite the fact it’s been 5 hours now. He can’t even feel his legs he’s been sitting for so long.

“Uhhh” he says, and shakes his head a bit to try and make his brain work right. “I don’t… Not a lot.”

Everyone in the room looks at him, and Woojin gets up to see. Jisung tries not to flinch at the way Woojin’s eyebrows raise when he looks at the page.

“3 lines Jisung?” he asks, and Jisung can feel himself wilt a little at the tone. He knows that they’re all stressed, and tired, and overworked, and that Woojin has a right to be upset at his lack of productivity, he just wishes he had the mental strength to put that into words.

“I’m sorry” is all he manages, and Woojin gives him a slightly disappointed look.

“It’s fine, just try and write more yeah?”

Before Jisung can answer, Changbin is talking.

“Wait are you serious? 3 lines?”

Changbin sounds upset and Jisung automatically hides his gaze when Changbin walks over and pulls the notebook out of his lap to look at it.

“These… these don’t even make any sense! We can’t use any of this!”

Changbin is looking at him, and Jisung knows he should apologise, or try to explain that he’s been feeling off all day, but all he can do is focus on the dark circles around Changbin’s eyes, and try to ignore the tightening in his throat.

“Jisung what’s _wrong_, this isn’t like you? I’m sorry but this is garbage, and we can’t afford that so close to our comeback, we need to do well!”

_I know_, Jisung wants to say, and Changbin is right, there’s really no excuse for this lack of quality.

“I know we’re all tired and overworked but we’ve been here for _5 hours _and you’ve done literally nothing, when all of us have managed to do at least _something_. This is, this is just lazy!”

“Hey go easy on him” Seungmin says, “it’s been a really hard few weeks.”

“It’s been hard for _all of us”_ Changbin says loudly, pulling a hand harshly through his hair and throwing Jisung’s notebook down on the floor in front of him, “but this is unacceptable!”

Jisung can barely even hear what his hyung is saying through the static in his ears, but he understands that he fucked up, Changbin’s tone tells him that. As he reaches over to clumsily pick up his notebook with shaking fingers, a drop of water escapes his eye and manages to roll down his cheek. But with his head bowed, no one is able to see.

“I’m sorry Jisung, I don’t mean to be harsh” Changbin says, closing his eyes and running a hand down his face, “I’m just… really stressed out right now, but I’m really disappointed in you, those lyrics are just embarrassing.”

_You’re a disgrace! An embarrassment!_ A voice rings in Jisung’s head, bringing back unwanted memories. _Your mother is so fucking disappointed in you, she just won’t say it to your face cause she’s so weak, just like you. Like mother like son!_ He throws a beer bottle at the floor, breaking it, Jisung’s notebook being thrown on the floor.

And that’s when Jisung’s brain decides it can’t take any more.

Suddenly he’s sobbing, loud, harsh cries ripping out of his mouth as he cradles his notebook close to his chest. If he was looking, he would see the horror and regret displayed on everyone’s face, especially Changbin’s.

“I-I’m sorry!” Jisung wails, loud enough that he can probably be heard outside the studio, “I’m sorry eomma I-I-I’m, I’m please, please don’t hurt Sungie!”

There’s a flurry of activity as everyone gets up and crowds around Jisung, trying to soothe him, but Jisung is lost in his memories, his mind half stuck between his littlespace and his panicked, adult one, though the adult one is losing quickly. When Jeongin puts a hand on him, all Jisung can think about is his step-father and he flinches away violently with a shriek, making Jeongin pull his hand back like he’s been burned. He heaves, trying to pull as much oxygen into his body as possible, but breathing too quickly for it to work, he’s hyperventilating, and so scared that he’s just making it worse.

There’s so much noise, and yelling, but it all sounds muffled, blending in with the yelling that’s playing out in Jisung’s head. After a moment, there’s suddenly even more voices joining in and a lot of moving around before Jisung is being held by something warm and familiar.

“Hey Sungie, hey Bug, I’m here, I’m here, breathe for me baby come on, follow my lead. In, out, just like that, we’re just breathing okay?”

Jisung tries to copy the breaths, but he keeps hiccuping and getting interrupted by his sobs, though before he can freak out again, the person hugging him gently encourages him to breathe again.

“You’re doing amazing Bug, come on, I know you can do it, you’re almost there.”

Eventually, the memories fade enough that Jisung isn’t panicking, and he’s no longer hyperventilating, and has his face buried in someone’s chest, their arms perfectly circling him and holding him tightly and grounding him. When he breathes in through his nose he gets the smell of safety, comfort, family, home, and slowly he stops crying.

Chan gently lifts Jisung’s head off his chest and cups his face, wiping the tear tracks away with his thumbs as he smiles and searches for something in Jisung’s eyes. Something he finds.

“Heya Bug, you okay?”

Jisung sniffs and nods as well as he can with Chan still holding his face.

“You okay to go outside? We can go home.”

Jisung doesn’t want to move, but he wants to go home, so he nods.

Chan smiles, “there’s my boy, can you give your hyung a big smile? I’m gonna get sad if you’re sad.” He pouts, trying to show how sad he would be.

Jisung gasps lightly, and not wanting his hyung to be sad, giggles at the face his hyung made and gives Chan a smile, which Chan returns.

“You did it Sungie! I’m not gonna be sad anymore!” Chan says enthusiastically, and Jisung smiles wider, clapping his hands in happiness.

“Hyungie we go home now?”

Chan smiles softly at him, “of course Bug, let’s go.”

Carefully, Chan pulls both of them up. When Woojin had run to the studio to tell him what was happening, he’d rushed in and told everyone to get out and stop crowding the poor kid. Chan knew what a panic attack looked like, and he didn’t want to even think how awful it would be having one in a child headspace. He still doesn’t know what happened, but helping Jisung had been much more important than finding out that very second.

Jisung stumbles and almost falls over, but Chan catches him before he can. It suggests to Chan that Jisung is either younger, or he’s just been sitting down for too long. He also seems completely unwilling to let go of his hyung. Chan would carry him but it’s a pretty far way to the dorms and someone might see them on the way, so he just holds Jisung’s hand as he packs up some of the stuff in the room, like Jisung’s notebook.

They leave the room and everyone is standing out in the hallway, their hushed voices stopping as soon as the door opens.

“He’s okay” Chan says before anyone can ask, “but he’s a little fragile right now and I can’t tell how old he is so be careful.”

Behind him, Jisung shields himself with Chan’s body and peeks out at the rest of his hyungs, chewing the sleeve of his hoodie. Chan would tell him to stop, but they don’t have any of Jisung’s little stuff in the recording studio since it’s too risky, so Chan figures he can let Jisung chew it until they’re back at the dorms. Everyone relaxes at the sight of little Jisung no longer upset, and some coo gently at him, Woojin bends down slightly to ruffle his hair, causing Jisung to giggle.

“That’s our Sungie, doesn’t let anything get you down, hm?” Woojin says, and Jisung shakes his head enthusiastically.

“If Sungie sad! Hyungies sad! And no want hyungs to be sad!”

“You’re too cute Bug” Woojin says, ruffling his hair again before standing up so he can talk to Chan. “I grabbed your stuff from the recording room so we can just go. We can also take the car since it’s faster.”

“Thank you” Chan says, and gives Jisung’s hand a little tug. “Come on Bug, let’s go home.”

“Home home home home!” Jisung chants quietly and excitedly around the sleeve in his mouth, and follows along beside Chan. The rest of the band laugh quietly at his enthusiasm despite the fairly tense atmosphere.

The walk through the building goes just fine until they’re almost to the elevator. In front of them, a door opens and to everyone’s surprise, one of their sunbaenims walks out. Everyone freezes as the other band member stares at their large group.

“Oh, hello hyung” Chan says, he knows people at the company better than the rest of Stray Kids due to his long training period.

“Hey Chris” Brian (my name is YoungK!) says, and he looks confused at the tense atmosphere. “Is everything okay?”

“Fine, just all stressed you know? Preparing for the comeback and everything” Chan says calmly.

“Ah yeah, I heard about that, make sure to look after yourselves as well though.”

Jisung chooses that moment to try and hide behind Chan, not comfortable with the stranger. But the movement just pulls Brian’s attention to him, Chan tightens his grip on Jisung’s hand but it’s too late. Chan can see the confusion in Brian’s eyes as he looks at the normally loud and extroverted boy, chewing on his sleeve and trying to hide behind his leader, an expression on his face Brian has never seen before.

“Are you okay?” He asks, and Jisung’s eyes widen, he looks to Chan for help but Chan keeps looking at Brian, he does squeeze Jisung’s hand again in reassurance.

“He’s just really tired and out of it” Chan says, “we had a bit of a meltdown in the studio and I think we all need a night off to rest.”

Brian doesn’t look entirely convinced, but he seems to let it drop and nods, “I see, well like I said before, don’t overwork yourselves, and good luck with the comeback by the way, I know you’ll do well.”

“Thank you hyung” Chan says, and everyone calls out their own goodbyes as Brian moves past the group to duck into a door further down the hall.

Everyone relaxes as soon as he’s gone.

“That was too close” Hyunjin says, “I thought he was going to keep going for a second there.”

“Yeah me too” Minho agrees.

“Well let’s just be glad he didn’t” Felix says, “and get home quickly.”

The rest of the walk down happens without any interruptions, and soon their piling into the van with Woojin getting behind the wheel to drive them back to the dorms. Chan was going to sit in the passenger seat up front, but when Jisung had whined at him to not let go, Changbin had said he would instead, so Chan sat next to Jisung, with Jeongin on the other side of the little, letting Jisung play with the strings on his hoodie. The ride is fairly quiet, but the others do tease Seungmin about how starry-eyed he got about Brian being in the hallway once the fear wore off. Eventually they were all back at the dorm, and putting their bags down in the living room.

“Hyungie” Jisung whines quietly, and Chan immediately focuses on him. Jisung is shuffling back and forth, hoodie sleeve in the process of being completely destroyed, and using his other hand to pull at his clothing. Chan takes one look at the hoodie and jeans and knows what’s wrong.

“Oh, hold on Bug, we’ll get you out of those clothes soon okay?”

“I can take him” Hyunjin says, and Chan nods.

Hyunjin bends down a little in front of Jisung and smiles at him. “Hey Bug, wanna go get changed into some comfier clothes?”

Jisung looks at Chan and then back at Hyunjin with big eyes, and Hyunjin holds a hand over his heart.

“Sungie? You don’t want to go with me?”

Jisung’s eyes immediately go bigger and he shakes his head, looking at Chan again, who smiles at him.

“Go with Hyunjinnie Sungie, I’ll be here when you get back, I promise.”

They all notice that Jisung must have gotten younger from exiting the studio to now, almost to the point where he’s entirely non-verbal, of course, that could be from what happened earlier as well.

Jisung nods and finally lets go of Chan’s hand, and Hyunjin smiles again and picks him up, holding him on his hip

“Oh Hyunjin” Woojin says, “he’s really young right now I think so pull-ups again. Just in case.”

“Aww man but that means big Jisung is gonna be mad at me” Hyunjin pouts, but he nods in agreement and carries Jisung to the room to get changed.

As soon as they’re gone, Chan turns to them all, not Minho though since Minho had been with him at the time.

“Okay, what happened?”

Immediately, everyone but Minho’s eyes go to Changbin, who looks tense and upset.

“Changbin?” Chan asks, not angry, just curious.

“It was my fault hyung” Changbin says, “I was being too harsh and giving him a hard time about the lyrics, I… I threw his notebook on the floor and said he was lazy, and a disappointment, I-I feel so awful, I nev- I never meant for any of this to happen I didn’t know he- I didn’t know he was near regressing he wasn’t doing anything to show he w-was.” Changbin harshly scrubs the tears that had been building up off of his eyes and Felix gently grabs his hand to stop him from hurting himself.

“We’d been in there for almost 5 hours” Seungmin says when its clear Changbin is in no state to talk, “and we noticed Jisung hadn’t written anything in a while so Felix asked to see his notebook. There was only a few lines in there and apparently they didn’t make sense, I didn’t read them but that’s what Changbin hyung said. And we’re all so tired and stressed, so Changbin kind of got upset and started chewing Jisung out about it, and then it just… happened, he just regressed right there and we didn’t know what to do so Woojin hyung went to get you.”

Chan brushes a hand semi-harshly through his hair. “Right” he says. “And there was no sign of Jisung regressing or being near his headspace at all?”

Everyone shakes their head.

“He seemed really out of it all day but I just thought he was tired” Felix says, “he wasn’t doing the thumb thing, and since we had arranged for him to be little in a couple of weeks I didn’t think he would… you know, regress early.”

Chan doesn’t say anything for a minute. “What I’m thinking is that Jisung has been off all day because he was near headspace and didn’t realise it, because at this point I’m pretty sure he would have told us. And so when Changbin was… saying that stuff about the lyrics, it triggered something and he ended up having a panic attack which caused him to regress? I’m guessing his step-father.” The way Chan says ‘step-father’ almost sounds like a growl.

“That… sounds right hyung” Jeongin says, he sounds sad.

“It’s my fault” Changbin says again, no longer crying but looking defeated.

“It’s all of our faults technically” Minho says “I think we all just forgot that just because we have a schedule, doesn’t mean that Sungie can’t regress outside of it. Obviously he doesn’t know when he’s near headspace all the time, and I think we got too complacent, we should have been looking out for him more. We’re his caregivers after all, we’re responsible for him.”

“We have to start learning his other signs as well” Woojin says, “not just the thumb thing or the chewing thing, because clearly he doesn’t do that all the time.”

Everyone nods in agreement.

“We got careless” Chan says, “Changbin you can apologise after Jisung is out of headspace, I don’t think Sungie remembers that it was you who triggered his panic attack.”

Changbin looks down at the floor and nods, Chan plans to talk to him later about how technically it was his fault, but he shouldn’t feel too bad about it since he wasn’t thinking straight, and would never do that on purpose or when he was not super stressed and tired. He’d say something now but the bedroom door swings open and Hyunjin carries Jisung out, he’s very distracted and telling something to Jisung that none of them can hear. Jisung has been changed from his hoodie and jeans to a pair of comfy grey sweatpants and one of Woojin’s sweaters. The band had tried to buy Jisung some comfy sweaters for himself but the little always preferred wearing the other member’s. It was adorable, so the band didn’t mind too much, though they did like to tease Jisung about it when he was out of headspace.

“How was it?” Seungmin asks.

“Fine, he’s never really any problem” Hyunjin says as he sits on the sofa and puts Jisung in his lap. “He’s gonna be weird about the diapers though again once he’s out of headspace.”

“It’s just in case” Woojin says as he sits next to Hyunjin and brushes Jisung’s hair out of his eyes. The little is clearly either tired or content as he just sits there sucking on his pacifier and playing with a plastic ring toy in his hands. “He’s really young right now.”

“How young would you say hyung?” Minho asks as he sits down on the other sofa. Jisung had only regressed a couple of times since the whole argument with Minho, and although Minho no longer finds Jisung’s headspace as weird as he used to, he’s still not fully over it. However, since the fight he has made amazing progress and is slipping into the caregiver role fairly easily despite the issues he had before with it.

“I’d say two, roughly” Woojin says, poking Jisung lightly on the nose before leaning back and pulling out his phone.

“Oh my god is that the youngest he’s ever been?” Felix asks excitedly as he comes to sit on Hyunjin’s other side, Woojin thinks about it for a second but nods.

“Yes I think so.”

“So cute!” Felix says.

“I think it’s because of the amount of stress he was under, and has been under due to the comeback” Chan says as he flops onto the sofa next to Felix with a sigh. He looks tired, but they all are. Changbin doesn’t say anything as he sits next to Minho, and with an annoyed sigh, Seungmin sits next to the short boy and throws his arm over his shoulders. Jeongin sits next to Woojin and turns on the TV.

Jisung’s eyes move to the TV for a second before going back down to his toy. He’s clearly tired.

“Maybe we should have an early night tonight?” Woojin asks, and everyone agrees.

“We could all sleep in here?” Felix says.

“What in the living room?” Seungmin asks and Felix nods.

“Yeah like bring the mattresses in.”

“That sounds like a lot of work” Minho says, and Felix sticks his tongue out at him.

“I’ll move them then.” Felix says as he gets up, but Jeongin also gets up.

“I’ll help” the maknae says, “I don’t want you to hurt yourself hyung.”

Chan also gets up to help and Felix thanks both of them before they head into the bedrooms to start pulling the bedding into the living room.

Jisung yawns and his pacifier almost falls out but Hyunjin catches it right before it does and laughs at Jisung’s surprised expression.

“Is baby tired?” Hyunjin asks as he bounces his leg, making Jisung also bounce up and down and giggle at the motion as he shakes his head.

“No sleepy” he says around his pacifier and Hyunjin just laughs and hugs him more tightly to his chest.

“You’re so cute Bug.”

Eventually all the mattresses are moved into the living room and the sofas are pushed away to make room for them all. Everyone changes into their sleeping clothes and settle down on the collection of mattresses, either talking quietly or watching the TV, halfway through a movie Seungmin had put on. Hyunjin gets up to get changed and Chan ends up with an armful of very tired Jisung. The little is blinking very slowly and seems to be finding it hard to keep his eyes open. Chan just holds him close and pets his hair. What had happened today, seeing Jisung like that in the recording studio had scared him, so it feels nice to have Jisung around, so he can reassure himself that Jisung is fine.

Eventually everyone decides they’re too tired to stay up any longer and start arranging themselves for sleep. Jisung, who had been almost asleep already, whines and almost cries at being woken up but the band are quick to shush him and calm him down. Changbin doesn’t say anything and Chan sighs, but it’s too late to talk to him now so he’ll have to wait until tomorrow. He knows Changbin feels awful.

Because Chan had to go get a drink, he comes back to see Woojin has Jisung curled up against his chest, Jisung is already fast asleep and Chan lays down near them and pulls his duvet over himself. Usually he would find it hard to go to sleep immediately but this time he’s out like a light, before he can even tell the band goodnight.

Chan is woken up by the sound of someone moving around. Sleepily he opens his eyes and checks his phone, seeing that it is about 6am. Most of the band is still sleeping but Chan can hear someone in the bathroom. He listens for a bit before the door is opening and there’s footsteps coming closer. Chan’s eyes have adjusted to the dark and he watches Jisung awkwardly clamber over everyone so he doesn’t wake them up.

“Jisung?”

Jisung startles and almost falls over but manages to catch himself.

“Yeah?” He asks.

Changbin sits up and the two lock eyes, Chan stays silent, not wanting them to know he’s awake.

“Uh, are you okay?” Changbin continues, and Chan can see Jisung’s face screw up in confusion.

“Yes? Why?”

Chan watches Changbin’s silhouette put his head in his hand.

“I um. I’m really sorry about this evening, I should never have snapped at you and I should have realised you were near headspace, my behaviour was horrible, I hope you can forgive me.”

“What are you talking about?” Jisung asks, “you-“

Chan sees the moment Jisung remembers what happened in the studio. His whole body goes rigid and his breath stops. For a moment his eyes stare forward, like he’s looking at nothing, and very quietly Chan hears him say “oh” in a very breathy tone. He stares for a few seconds before physically shaking his head and looking at Changbin with a small smile.

“It’s fine hyung, it happens, and no one was hurt, you just know for next time. And I know for next time that when I feel like that it means I’m close to, uh, regressing, so no harm done. Plus the lyrics were kinda garbage, you were right.”

“It’s no excuse for how I treated you though” Changbin says.

“Not really” Jisung agrees, “but you were tired and stressed, and if I hadn’t have been so close to headspace it would have been fine.”

“I guess” Changbin says, and he sounds sad.

“Aw hyung” Jisung says “do you want me to come cuddle with you?”

“If you want” Changbin says, but his tone suggests it might as well have been a yes.

Chan watches Jisung step over Felix and Hyunjin to get to Changbin. He can’t see super well but he can make out Jisung lying next to Changbin and Changbin throwing the blanket over them both. He smiles, glad that it got sorted, though he still plans to have a talk with Changbin about not treating himself too badly over it. They also need to have another band meeting about Jisung and his tells, and ask Jisung what he was feeling that day so they can make sure it doesn’t happen again. But they can do all of that tomorrow, right now, Chan just wants to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone i got a lot of support for My Little Sunshine so i decided to make this! i hope you enjoy it! xxx
> 
> my first language isnt english so if you see a mistake that my beta (jewel) misses, please point it out to me x


End file.
